


Jason and the Justice League

by NightOwl1600



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Also John is cool, Barry is rejected and consumes ice cream to fill the emotional void but its fine because metabolism, Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent is the greatest friend you can have, Diana loves babies, Dick Grayson teaching smol Jason ways to annoy Bruce, Family Feels, Gen, Hal Jordan is annoying but hes chilling, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd likes reading, Jason was a smol child that did not look his age, Wonder Woman wants to adopt baby Jason, Worried Batdad, dinah is cool, no editing we die like robn, robin!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1600/pseuds/NightOwl1600
Summary: Robin!Jason’s first time meeting the Justice League! Did he sneak into the Watch Tower without Batman’s permission? Yes. Is Bruce going to be furious when he finds out? Also yes. Is Wonder Woman totally about to adopt a smol 11 year old child? Hell Yes.All the meanwhile Bruce is freaking out because Who the hell took his kid?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Jason Todd, Diana Prince & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 73
Kudos: 933





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Are the characters kinda off character? Yes. But I indulge myself. In truth, Justice League ain't my speciality, but I love them all the same. Also its JLU tv show based, so the Watchtower has other people working on it besides just leaguers.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you know the title of the book Jason left on the spaceship.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Bruce had told him to take his book off the supercool spaceship thing that he was helping the Justice League build. Heck, Bruce had told him not to go in there but Jason went anyway. To his defense, reading in a Bat-themed space-shuttle for the Justice League is not something he gets to do regularly, so obviously he was going to do it no matter what Bruce said.

The problem was that he left his book in the cockpit, and while he was at school Bruce transferred it to the Watchtower using the big zeta tube. Now, Jason is never going to find out if Ponyboy ever gets reunited with his brothers.

Jason considers just asking Bruce to get it for him, or just buying a new one, but both options would mean telling Bruce, which would mean Bruce being right and saying ‘I told you not to read in the space-shuttle.’ He could try lying and just say he lost the book at school, but Batman is the world’s greatest detective, so there’s no point in trying to fool him. That leaves Jason with the last and most daring option.

Sneaking into the Watchtower. He’s always wanted to do it anyway.

He’s only officially been Robin for a little over 2 months now, and Bruce said he’s not allowed in space until he’s at least 16, but harsh times call for harsh measures.

Luckily, Dick taught him how to hack the zeta tube last week over a bet. Using the code Dick taught him, neither the Watchtower nor the Batcave systems will even be able to register his trip. Apparently Dick isn’t allowed in space either, which is weird because Jason’s pretty sure Dick is 16 by now at the least. He guesses that’s what people mean when they say being the oldest child sucks.

Jason knows that Batman is in a meeting at the Watchtower right now, which means it’s the perfect time to go. Bruce will never even notice he left the Batcave. He’ll sneak in as part of the engineering staff, avoid Bruce, get to the shuttle, grab his book, (maybe sneak some selfies to send to Dick), and then head back home.

Simple, quick, easy.

***

It was not, in fact, simple, quick, or easy.

Actually, Jason feels like its appropriate to say that shit just hit the fan.

Its just Jason’s luck that the zetatube in the cave leads straight to the zeta-platforms used specifically for Justice League members rather than the other staff members in the Watchtower, which brings him to his current predicament.

“Hey there kiddo, we aren’t going to hurt you,” a Green Lantern, he thinks this one is Hal Jordan, says from down the hall. “Just come out and we’ll help you find your parents, okay?”

Jason zeta-tubed right in front of several League members. He’s guessing they’re here for the super important meeting Batman is supposed to be attending, which is really bad because now a bunch of Justice League heroes are looking for his scrawny ass and will totally rat him out to Batman if they find out he’s the new Robin.

Jason has currently hid himself in the dark corner on the ceiling at the end of the hall, a move that Dick taught him. Hopefully it will be enough to fool the Leaguers, but Jason knows he’s not that lucky. These are real powerhouses. They aren’t going to be fooled by some kid.

Down the hall, Green Lantern’s glow slowly begins to illuminate his corner. “Here kiddo kiddo kiddo. We have ice cream!” he shouts.

“Jesus, GL, he’s a kid, not a dog,” another man says as the two come into view. It’s the Flash, and Jason holds his breath because, _holy shit it’s the Flash._

That’s when Jason realizes how close they are to him. They’ll definitely see him now, there’s no way—

“Welp, doesn’t look like the kid went this way,” Green Lantern announces. “If he did, he would have come out by now. I mean, come on. It’s the Green Lantern. What kid doesn’t love the Green Lantern?”

“I’m pretty sure a lot of kids actually rank you on the bottom of their favorite super hero list,” the Flash replies.

Jason finally gets why Hal Jordan is Bruce’s 2nd to least favorite Lantern. His least favorite is definitely Guy Gardener. His favorite is Hope Corgi.

Jason lets a sighs in relief as he watches the two heroes leave the hallway without noticing him. A minor hiccup in his plan, but now he’s back on track. All he has to do is make sure he doesn’t run into anymore Leaguers, get his book, and find a way home.

With a quick scan of the area, he pulls out a tracker Bruce uses to keep all his gear in check. Lucky for Jason, Bruce also put a tracker on the Bat-themed spaceshuttle he built. The young boy makes his way through dozens of halls, careful to avoid everyone, especially Leaguers, until his finds treasure.

After what seems like a forever navigating, Jason finally opens the door to the space-shuttle room. Its almost like a garage, but for spaceships. Jason has only seen things like this on TV, but standing in the room like this in real life is a completely different experience. It feels like the first time he walked into the Batcave all over again. Today is going down as one of Jason’s favorite days ever.

In the back is the Bat-themed spaceshuttle. Jason thinks its funny because the only parking spot next to Bruce’s ship is empty. Everyone is probably too afraid of Batman to even park their spaceships next to his. Jason laughs. He quickly dashes toward the ship and opens the bay doors. There, sitting idly on the pilot’s seat where he left it, is his book.

Jason’s little escapade is almost over, and once he’s home, he’s finally going to find out if Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry ever get reunited. But just as Jason is about to leave, someone appears behind him.

“Hi there,” it’s a woman’s voice. Somehow, she had the stealth to sneak up on him without him even noticing. Hell, he didn’t even notice anyone even in the garage when he first entered. She’s probably right behind him. “This is Batman’s ship. Are you lost?”

“Um…” Jason takes a deep breath and slowly turns around. His eyes land on the telltale lasso he’s only ever seen on TV. Jason realizes that standing behind him, in all her amazing glory, is none other than the one and only Wonder Woman. Jason is speechless.

“Oh,” she looks him over in surprise. “You’re a child.”

Jason nods nervously.

“You don’t have to be scared. I’m Diana,” she crouches so she’s at his height and offers out her hand for a handshake. “What’s your name?” The smile she gives him at the end makes him much less afraid.

Jason can’t seem to get any words out of his mouth. His hand slowly goes up to shake hers. All he can think about is how sweaty his hands are and how it’s probably really grossing out Wonder Woman. He’s so embarrassed.

Abruptly, Jason realizes Diana is still waiting for an answer. “I’m, um—I’m Jason.” His voice is small and higher than he remembers it being. He feels his face flush.

“Hi Jason,” Diana smiles and Jason can’t get a grip on himself. “What are you doing here?”

Jason can’t lie, not to his favorite hero. With as much courage as he can muster he blurts out, “I left my, um—I came to …um…book.” He holds up the book so Wonder Woman can see it.

“How fascinating,” Wonder Woman comments as she studies the cover. “A fan of literature, I see?”

“Yeah…I read a lot.” Jason looks to floor and fumbles with the book in his hands to distract himself.

“Did you want to read in Batman’s spaceship?”

Jason doesn’t know what else to say, so he goes “I…um, yeah?” Its pretty true since him wanting to read in the spaceship is what got him into this mess in the first place.

“Do you like Batman?”

This, Jason confidently knows the answer to; “Yeah,” he answers with enthusiasm.

“That’s wonderful! He’s one of my favorite superheroes too. Would you like to come meet him?” Diana asks.

Jason does a double take. “Wait, Batman isn’t my favorite superhero.” Even to Jason, he sounds like a stupid little kid, but he isn’t about to let Wonder Woman think that his favorite superhero is Batman. Jason loves Bruce, but on the hero rankings, Wonder Woman definitely beats Batman by a million. It doesn’t even register that Diana was offering to take him to Batman, which would most likely end up with him being grounded.

“Oh?” Diana gives him a puzzled look. “Then who’s your favorite hero? I’m sure we can find him or her somewhere in the Watchtower.”

“You’re my favorite superhero.” Jason confesses. He is avoiding eye contact at all costs. His face feels really hot and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing like crazy. “You were my mom’s favorite superhero too.”

Wonder Woman gently tilts Jason’s head up so they are looking eye to eye. “Thank you, Jason,” she says humbly. “I’m honored, and I hope I can live up to that title.”

All the nervousness leaves him and for the first time in the conversation, Jason gives a genuine smile.

“Speaking of your mother,” Diana continues. “Is she working on the Watchtower? Is that how you got here?”

“My mom is dead,” Jason answers on reflex. He didn’t mean to sound so blunt but ever since Bruce adopted him, people keep trying to pry the answer out of him assuming that he’s some kind of love child Bruce had with a random woman. Those people really annoy him.

Wonder Woman looks apologetic. “I’m so sorry Jason.”

“Its okay,” Jason replies because he has nothing else to say. Even though he’s been over her death for a long time now, somehow this moment is making him miss her again. He feels his eyes getting a little wet in the corners.

“Don’t fret little one,” Diana tries to comfort him. Jason rubs his eyes trying his best not to cry in front of his favorite superhero. “Everything is going to be okay. How about you come with me around the Watchtower and we can find you a way home? Would that be okay with you?”

Jason is so overcome with emotions right now. He’s star-struck because he’s meeting his and his mom’s favorite hero, but he’s also really sad because his mom isn’t here with him to meet her and he really misses his mom. He’s also really nervous about Bruce finding out about his little adventure and getting mad, but at the same time he really wants to go home and find Bruce and Alfred and hug them.

Jason doesn’t really want to think about anything right now so he nods and lets Wonder Woman hold his hand as they leave the bat-spaceship. He’s pretty sure he’s crying at least a little.

***

The last thing Diana expected to do today was find a small, defenseless child in the docking bays of the Watchtower. She was in her invisible jet as a small figure all but ran to the bat-shuttle. She had no idea who or even what it was, but anyone who dared to mess with Batman’s gear was either incredibly stupid or incredibly evil. She decided to investigate.

Much to her surprise, it was a little boy, very small, who looked no older than nine years old. He said his name is Jason. When she had found him, he had this adorable caught-red-handed look on his face that made her want to smile. She’d been there before with her own mother.

But the more she learned about Jason, the more worried she became. He seemed nervous and scared when he talked, which she assumes could be because of meeting a superhero and being in outer-space, but then she had found out his mother had died and it made him tear up.

Diana has decided that she will not leave this child until she finds his home. She doesn’t really care that there’s a Leaguer meeting happening in a few minutes. Batman can chew her out about missing it later. Right now, helping this small child was her main priority.

He could be one of the staff’s kids, but she’s pretty sure children aren’t allowed on the Watchtower. Perhaps one of the other heroes, but then why wouldn’t Jason have told her that? And which hero thought it was a good idea to bring their kid to the Watchtower while they had their meeting that could take hours? Was it really that hard to find a babysitter? Diana didn’t know.

She wanted to avoid asking Jason about his father, considering the condition of his mother made him cry. The small boy was sniffling and held onto his book like a lifeline as Diana led him through the halls.

“Wonder Woman,” Black Canary called as Diana turned the corner, “oh good, you’ve found the kid.”

“Do you know who he is? And where he came from?” Diana asked, “He’s a little shaken up right now.”

“We’ve been looking for this little guy for the past two hours,” Green Lantern John Steward answered as he approached from the hall behind Dinah. “He got here through a zeta-tube. We have no idea who he is or which zeta-tube he used on earth.”

In that instant, the Flash makes a sudden entrance in front of the group at terrifying speeds. Behind her, Jason flinches in shock of the new comer.

“Hey there buddy! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Barry greets and smiles at Jason. Diana can’t help but notice Jason getting more nervous. “You’re the news of Watchtower! Its all anyone can talk about right now!”

“Flash, stop.” Diana orders calmly. “I think you’re scaring him.” She bends down to Jason’s height again and asks, “Jason, are you okay?”

Jason nods but doesn’t take his eyes off the other three heroes.

“These are my friends. They are heroes as well. Meet Green Lantern, Black Canary, and the Flash.” Diana smiles.

Jason gives a small wave. Whether he’s scared or star-struck is hard to tell.

“Hi Jason. Do you need help finding your parents?” John asks. “Do they work here?”

Diana interjects before they say something that might make Jason more upset. She turns around and whispers to the rest of the group so Jason can’t hear, “His mother is dead. I’m not sure about his father yet but he is still a bit shaken from talking about his mother. Perhaps its best if we give him a little time to rest first.”

“Sounds good,” Black Canary replies coolly, then turns to Jason. “Hey Jason, the zeta-tube you used on earth didn’t register in our systems, but in maybe an hour or two we’ll be able to find out where you came from. In the mean time, would you like to hang out with us in the cafeteria?”

“Wait, what about the meeting?” Diana asks. That’s the whole reason why everyone was here today.

“Batman was supposed to be leading it, but he left in a hurry saying he had a family emergency.” John comments.

Jason makes a little gasp. “What happened?” the boy pipes up at the same time Diana asks “Are Penny-one and Nightwing okay?”

“Not sure,” Black Canary answers. “He ran out before any of us could ask.”

Diana glances down at Jason, who seems distraught by the news. She doesn’t like how this is making him sadder than he already was.

“Don’t worry, bud!” Barry cuts in. “The Batfamily is way tougher than all of us. Plus, it’s Batman. He has a plan for everything.”

Jason lets out a sigh. He’s not crying anymore but Diana can see how his lip is quivering just a bit. By the Gods, this child should never ever have to be sad like this. It makes her sad as well.

“Jason,” Diana calls his attention. She thinks of her favorite thing to do when she’s upset. “While we wait for the information about the zeta-tubes, would you like to get ice cream?”

Jason gives her a small smile. “Yeah.” He answers in the smallest of voices.

“That’s great! We can all go since Batman isn’t going to be back yet.” Barry offers a hand for Jason to hold. Jason stares at the hand and then back up at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman offers her hand instead. “Would you like to take my hand?”

Jason seems embarrassed but grateful as he takes her hand. She leads him towards the cafeteria, leaving behind a dejected Flash.

Its fine, Diana thinks, he’ll get over it. Plus, Diana is really starting to like this kid now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you guys like it! I had a lot of fun writing this!

Batman doesn’t panic. Really. He doesn’t. Ever.

Bruce Wayne, however, does.

When he got the call from Alfred saying Jason had been missing for an hour and a half, he quickly packed his things and left the Watchtower with no more explanation than the “Family emergency,” he blurted out at Clark.

Batman knows the League business is really important, but Bruce sees that as a second priority because right now his kid is missing. It really shouldn’t surprise him that much. He knows Jason has a tendency to disappear and read for some time, and on several occasions Jason has gone on his own trips to visit some of his old hang outs near Crime Alley (something which Bruce is highly against). Jason disappearing for a little more than an hour shouldn’t be that worrisome.

Except this time its different.

Usually, if Bruce doesn’t know where he is, then Alfred probably does, but Alfred doesn’t know either. And when they tried calling his phone, they found it in his room. If Jason were going to Crime Alley, he would at least bring his phone or tell one of them that he was going (it used to be an issue before but now he’ll at least tell Alfred). The last straw was when Jason’s tracker registered him in the Cave, but upon investigation, the watch with the tracker in it was lying in Jason’s locker. 

In short, Bruce had absolutely no idea where Jason could be, which is really stupid because he’s the world’s greatest detective and he can’t even find his own kid.

Alfred is out in the car driving around Jason’s old stomping grounds looking for the boy, meanwhile Bruce is calling the different places Jason might have gone.

He called the library. He called the school. He called Jason’s volunteer group. He called the parents of Jason’s school friends. He called Dick and the Titans.

No one knows where the kid is. He promised to keep Dick updated on the situation.

Bruce is terrified. He’s only had Jason for about eight months. Not even a year. When he had first adopted Dick, a lot of people went after the boy to get to the Wayne fortune. Obviously, none of them succeed, but every time there was so much as a threat, Bruce’s stress levels would spike. He put precautions in place, so many of them. And then he applied those same ones to Jason. Which means that whoever took Jason knew exactly how to work through Bruce’s system. Which means these guys meant business.

Bruce shook his head. He’s over-reacting. Jason is probably taking a walk or reading somewhere and just forgot to tell Bruce where he was going, and also forgot his phone, and also his watch which Bruce told him strictly not to forget but it happens. 

No it doesn’t happen. Jason always wears the watch. 

Bruce’s League communicator rings. Its Clark. 

He answers.

“I’m busy,” is all Bruce grunts the moment the line is open.

“Just wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help. And no rush to get back, we can reschedule the meeting for another time.” Clark replies.

Bruce hums, which is his version of thank you.

“Are Dick and Alfred okay?” Clark inquires. Of course Clark would be worried. He’s basically Dick’s uncle and the super has always had so much respect for Alfred. Bruce feels a tinge of guilt knowing that he left his friend worried about them when he left.

“Yes. They’re fine.” Bruce answers.

“Then who’s in trouble?” 

Bruce belatedly realizes he hasn’t told any of the League members about his newest ward. He’d been busy. 

“My other kid,” is all Bruce says.

“You have another kid?!” Clack exclaims.

Bruce sighs. “Yes.”

“Since when? Why didn’t you tell me? Does anyone else know? Does Diana know? Is he adopted like Dick or are you the biological father?” Clark asks in rapid-fire succession.

“Eight months ago. I didn’t tell because I was busy. No Diana doesn’t know. I adopted him, he’s going to turn twelve soon.” Bruce lets out another desperate sigh. “And I can’t find him. He’s gotten over his running away phase but he didn’t tell me or Alfred that he was going and he left all his stuff here.”

“He’s missing. That’s the emergency.” Clark states in revelation. “How can I help?”

At this moment, Bruce is grateful for a friend like Clark. “Can you come to Gotham and help look for him? He was in the Manor when I left this morning so he couldn’t have gone far. I’ll give you his data when you get here so that you can do a quick scan of Gotham for him.”

“Sure Bruce, I’ll be there soon. I’m sure he just ran off with some friends and forgot to let you know. Kids do it all the time.” Clark adds. Clark knows that Bruce is always worried about someone kidnapping his kid (Dick is a prime example), so he does his best to dissuade that fear.

“Thank you, Clark.”

“Anytime Bruce.”

***  
Jason is fine now. He might have been a little flustered at first when he was meeting all the different Justice League heroes, but now he’s fine.

Or as fine as one could be surrounded by some of the world’s best heroes who are finding him just the most adorable kid ever.

Jason finds that he doesn’t mind the attention.

Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (the cool one), and Black Canary took him to the cafeteria to get ice cream to calm him down. He’s still really embarrassed about crying earlier but the ice cream is helping. Diana let him get a whole banana split to himself. Alfred never lets him do that.

Wonder Woman is the best.

That reminds him; he should probably tell Diana that he’s Batman’s kid. The charade has gone on long enough, and now that he’s feeling better, he’s more ready to face Bruce.

“Are you liking the ice cream, Jason?” Diana asks him as she eats her own strawberry ice cream. 

“Yeah, I never get to have a whole banana split to myself.” Jason answers. “But I don’t think I could ever eat as much ice cream as the Flash is eating.”

Beside Jason, the Flash is finishing his eleventh bowl chocolate ice cream. Black Canary and the cool Green Lantern are keeping count.

“Can’t help it,” the Flash replies. “I have a fast metabolism.”

“Which means he can eat tons of food and he’ll probably never gain weight,” Black Canary supplies.

“If only I were that blessed,” cool Green Lantern comments.

As the group continues to eat, Hal Jordan (which Jason will now dub lame Green Lantern) approaches the table.

“Banana splits may be good,” he begins, “but you know what’s better? Ice cream sandwiches!” He exclaims as he hands one to Jason. Jason is very confused by this.

“What are you doing?” Black Canary asks.

“He’s trying to prove that he’s not every kid’s least favorite hero,” the Flash interrupts before lame Green Lantern can say anything.

Jason snorts.

“Gee Flash, jealous much?” lame Green Lantern teases. “By the way, the meeting is cancelled for today. Just got the word from Big Blue. We’re rescheduling. ”

“Where is Superman, anyway?” cool Green Lantern asks.

“I think he went down to Gotham to help Batman with his family emergency.” Lame Green Lantern responds.

“If Superman went down it must be serious,” the Flash points out. “I hope everything is okay. Let me just send a text to Kid Flash and see if it’s something about Nightwing.”

Jason is getting worried again. He feels like his stomach is in knots. He just got this new family, he doesn’t want to lose them so soon. Not after his mom. But Batman leaving a Justice League meeting means it must be something very serious.

Was Alfred okay? Maybe he fell down the stairs when Jason was gone? He’s so old he’d probably break all his bones. Or maybe something happened with the Titans? Dick is always talking about how they take on their own villains now, what if they’re up against a really bad guy and Nightwing got hurt? 

“Might be Nightwing,” lame Green Lantern adds in. “I overheard Superman talking to Batman about a missing kid.”

Jason takes a deep breath. Dick can’t go missing. Its impossible. He was the first Robin. He’s Nightwing. Things like that don’t just happen.

“Nope its not Nightwing,” the Flash answers back. “Kid Flash just texted saying they’re all at the Titans Tower playing video games. He says Nightwing is looking pretty anxious though and is asking us if we know what’s going on. Said he heard Nightwing say something about a missing kid too.”

Black Canary shrugs, the two Green Lanterns exchange curious looks. Diana just ruffles Jason’s hair and tells him “Don’t worry, Jason. With Batman and Superman on the case, I’m sure everything will be fine.” She gives a certain look to the others at the table, as if telling them to drop the topic. She probably thinks that Jason doesn’t need to hear this or that it might scare him.

But slowly things are starting to click together. Batman’s family emergency, a missing kid, but its not Dick, so that must mean…

“He’s looking for me…” Jason announces in a gentle realization.

The whole table turns to him. 

“What?” Diana asks.

Jason turns to her and finally admits, somewhat embarrassed, “Bruce is my dad.”

The group bursts in shock. 

“Excuse me?”

“You know Batman’s real name? How does he know Batman’s real name?”

“Batman has another kid? When did that happen?”

“How could something as innocent as you come from the embodiment of darkness himself?”

“Stop insulting his dad, Lantern. No not you John, I’m talking to Hal.”

“Wait,” Diana shushes the entire group, slowly putting all the pieces together. “You’re Bruce’s son?”

“I’m adopted, like, 8 months ago.” Jason shrugs.

“What the hell? Does he collect kids or something?” lame Green Lantern asks. Black Canary gives him a sharp elbow to the rib. “Ow.”

“How come you didn’t tell us Jason?” Diana continues.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” he answers honestly. “I left my book on bat-spaceship and I didn’t want Bruce to ground me. I was just going to get it and leave, but then I ran into you.” He tells Diana. “And,—and I guess I kinda got starstruck and nervous and then the thing with my mom and it was so much to process at once and—”

“Jason,” Diana calls his attention. Jason is expecting her to be mad, but when he looks up, she’s concerned. “Its okay. Just breathe.” 

Its only then that Jason realizes he’s been holding his breath. 

“There you go,” Diana continues. “Its okay Jason. We all make mistakes sometimes. But I think your dad is probably worried sick about you. We’re going to have to tell him what happened.”

“I know,” Jason resigns to defeat.

“Don’t worry about it, bud,” the Flash encourages, “We’ll put in a good word for you. Someone should call him now though, so he stops freaking out.”

“Sure hang on,” Hal pulls out his Justice League communicator and hits Batman on facetime.

***  
Batman’s League communicator is ringing but he couldn’t care less about it right now. He’s in the middle of giving Clark Jason’s information. 

But the damn thing won’t stop ringing. When he picks it up, he sees that Hal is trying to facetime him and he does his best not to throw the communicator across the room. He wouldn’t want Clark to see him act like a child.

So Bruce answers.

“Busy,” is the first thing he says. He’s not even looking at the screen.

“Gee, how about a ‘thank you?’ We found the missing kid.” Hal turns the screen to show Jason sitting next to Diana with an ice cream in front of him. He waves at Bruce.

“Jason!” Relief washes over him in waves. Then he notices Jason’s eye are just bit red rimmed, a clue that shows he’d been crying recently. Bruce immediately turns on Hal. “Why does it look like he’s been crying? Jordan, what did you do?” he questions furiously. This has Hal Jordan written all over it.

He can hear Superman stifle chuckle behind him.

“What? What makes you think it was me?” Hal replies. 

“Remember that time you tried to cheer up a child by creating clowns with your ring?” Bruce counters.

“Yeah, clowns are funny. Everyone loves clowns. They’re the funny men of the circus.” Hal defends.

“We were in the middle of Gotham city, Hal. Everyone hates clowns.” Bruce stumped the argument. He can hear the others laugh in the background.

“Okay, but I didn’t do anything this time,” Hal pauses then says, “You know what, just talk to Diana.” He hands the communicator over to Diana.

“He’s safe, Bruce.” Diana reports, then addresses Jason off camera, “You’re okay, right, Jason?”

Jason gives a small “Yeah” from off screen.

Diana brings her attention back to Bruce, “Do you want me to bring him over?”

“Yes please,” Bruce remarks, then adds. “Thank you.”

***  
The zeta-tubes in the Cave buzz to life and in come Diana and Jason. 

“Jason,” Bruce calls him over. “Are you hurt? How did you even get into the Watchtower?”

“I’m okay Bruce,” the boy brushes off his concern quickly. “I hacked the system to get there.”

“Why?” 

Jason shifts awkwardly but its Diana that answers “I think he was just missing his father. You are up in the Watchtower a quite lot.”

Jason glances up at her in awe and Bruce has to hold himself back from a face-palm. He can hear Clark giggling behind him.

“We’re going to talk about this more later,” he tells Jason. “Go to your room. Now.”

Jason seems a bit dejected but heads up the Cave steps into the Manor. Before he’s gone, Diana tells him “It was nice meeting you Jason. Maybe next time we can try some ice cream places on earth and you can tell me how you’re book ends.”

At the mention of ‘next time,’ Jason’s face lights up. Bruce cannot believe this. The audacity.

Once Jason is gone, Bruce turns to Diana, “What was he really doing in the Watchtower?”

“He missed you.” Diana teases plainly.

Bruce gives her a dead look. “He left his book in the Bat-shuttle, didn’t he?” 

“Yes,” she smiles. “But I think he did it on purpose to get your attention. You’re a very busy man, you know?”

“Hnn”

Clark chooses then to make his presence known again. “You should bring him around more often. He seems like a nice kid.”

“He’s very sweet,” Diana comments. “You should let him eat more ice cream.”

“I can’t just let him have all the ice cream he wants,” Bruce argues. “That’s not how parenting works.”

Diana rolls her eyes and Clark laughs. 

“I’ve got some work to do up in the Watchtower.” Clark says as he approaches the zeta-tubes. “I’ll see you guys around.” With a flash of light, Clark is gone.

The moment Clark leaves, Bruce asks “Why was he crying?”

“He was thinking about his mother.” Diana responds. “What happened to her?”

Bruce sighs. “She died of a drug overdose about a year and a half ago. Jason was the one who found her body. He was running around the streets, homeless, without adult supervision before I met him, barely scrapping by. He looks like he’s nine but he’s going to turn twelve soon. ”

“That’s horrible, but that also explains why he’s so jumpy around everyone,” Diana states. Bruce gives her a curious look. “He started tearing up when he told me I was his mother’s favorite hero. And after that he seemed to get nervous whenever any of the others came around.”

Bruce just hums in acknowledgement. “He doesn’t like feeling trapped around people who could easily over-power him.”

“That makes sense,” Diana replies, putting the pieces together. “There isn’t exactly much room to escape when you’re a kid stuck in space.” She pauses, “but he’s strong willed. You can see it in his eyes.”

Bruce’s lip turns up just a tad at that comment, which in Bat-language (as Dick so often called it) is very close to a smile.

“The three of us should go out sometime,” Diana remarks. “I would like to get to know him more. And you, of course, outside of League business.”

Bruce feels the tug at his heart. This friendship-almost-romance he has with Diana is always so confusing to navigate. He hums in approval.

Diana begins to make her way to the zeta-tubes. Before she leaves, she says “Take care of him. He’s a sweet kid. And let me know when I can babysit him. There are a few ice cream places I’d like to take him to.” The zeta-tube flashes and she’s gone.

Bruce groans. Diana had better not try to steal Jason from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments, constructive criticism, and screaming is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon. Like in day. I just didn't want to edit it at 2am.


End file.
